Héroe
by Strach
Summary: Cuando su pequeño de escasos años comenzó a llegar a casa con moretones, rasguños y hendiduras por toda la ropa; iniciaron las preguntas. Saitama y Genos a veces la tenían difícil sabiendo que Chibi a veces podía ser imprudentemente valiente.


**Disclaimer:** Basado en la obra intelectual de ONE y dibujada por Yusuke Murata.

Un One Shot basado en una imagen que vi en Twitter.

Pueden visitar el twitter donde encontré la imagen aquí: /01altyu

* * *

 **Héroe.**

Era una costumbre, una mala costumbre, por supuesto.

Cuando su pequeño de escasos años comenzó a llegar a casa con moretones, rasguños y hendiduras por toda la ropa; iniciaron las preguntas.

Saitama a veces creía que Genos era algo sobre protector con Chibi quien la primera vez, aseguró que había jugado de más y sin querer, terminó por resbalar y lastimarse. En un inicio Saitama le creyó mientras que Genos prefirió quedarse con el beneficio de la duda.

Esa misma noche el héroe calvo encontró a Genos derramando pequeñas lágrimas de aceite en el baño. El menor trató de esconderlo, pero sin más y sin poder detener la evidencia de su dolor, consultó con su Sensei y ahora, padre de su hijo, sus dudas.

"Nos está mintiendo, ¿y si lo están hostigando otros niños por verse algo diferente?" le dijo intentando contener el hipado de un dolor en la garganta cuando se ha llorado demasiado. "No quiero que le hagan eso..."

Saitama no tuvo más remedio que abrazarlo y asegurarle que seguramente todo estaba bien. Que, si ese era el caso, entonces tendrían que intervenir.  
Genos se aferró a su Sensei quién lo tranquilizó lo más que pudo.

Así bien, desde ese momento, Saitama dejó de creer que lo de Genos tenía simple sobre protección maternal y comenzó a ser más observador con Chibi.

Los días pasaron, pero la quinta vez que su hijo se presentó en ese estado al departamento, las cosas se pusieron serias.

Genos no se encontraba en casa, por lo que el único que se dio cuenta había sido Saitama quién inquieto, llamó a su hijo.  
Esto tenía que acabar. Ya no era una mala costumbre. Algo le estaba pasando a su hijo y tenían que arreglarlo ya.  
—Oye Chibi… ¿Te gusta ver llorar a mamá?

El pequeño negó insistentemente apenas escuchó la pregunta de su papá.

—Sí, me imagino. A mí tampoco, ¿sabes? Pero creo que últimamente ambos le hemos estado haciendo daño.  
El niño lo miró con duda. Enseguida se apresuró a preguntar: —¿Yo le hago daño, papá? —Finalizó evidenciando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¡No, no me refiero a eso! —se alteró al ser más consciente de sus palabras. —Déjame explicarte, pero ya no llores, eh —le dijo sobándole ligeramente la cabeza.  
El pequeño asintió con un pucherito propio de su edad.

Saitama se agachó a su altura para tomarlo de las manos.

—Bien, resulta que a él le duele mucho verte así. Más cuando te pregunta y le dices que no es nada, que te caíste jugando. La última vez yo te seguí la corriente para no preocuparlo más. Además, a mí también me duele que no nos digas qué es lo que sucede. Claro que también es mi culpa por no creerle en un principio. —lo miró reocupado —¿Y bien?

El niño dudó unos momentos, sin embargo, al final las palabras de Saitama terminaron por convencerlo.  
—Nadie me molesta, sólo que a veces me meto en problemas cuando defiendo a otros niños, ¡es muy injusto que los más grandes sí los molesten! —y sin más comenzó a llorar.

Saitama lo jaló y abrazó sintiéndose algo impotente.  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que su pequeño había llorado lo suficiente y ya estaba tranquilo, comenzó:

—¡Hey, Chibi!, hagamos algo; pidámosle al Abuelo Kuseno te haga un botón de emergencia y cuando estés en un problema así, lo aprietas e iremos enseguida, ¿te parece?

El niño lo miró emocionado y asintió enérgico.

—Ahora, júrame que nunca más volverás a ocultarnos algo así.

Chibi asintió serio y Saitama le sonrió.

—Trato hecho, ve a cambiarte antes de que mamá regrese. ¡Ah!, y le debes una disculpa.

—¡Sí, papi! —fue lo último que dio antes de correr por ropa limpia.

...

Siendo Genos tan arisco como siempre, exceptuado claro, cuando estaba junto a su bebé o con su Sensei, no esperó el abrazo del primero apenas entró al departamento.  
Genos lo recibió con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

—¡Mami, perdónporlasmentirasquetehedichoúltimamenteenrealidadnoquisepreocuparteynomegustaquelloresasíqueporfavorperdónamemamilapróximaveztedirétodalaverdadysinecesitoayudalosllamarételoprometomami! —Su gran discurso al que Genos pudo entender con algo de dificultad era una herencia de él mismo.

—Ven, tampoco hay que asfixiar a mamá, Chibi —le dijo Saitama tomándolo en brazos.

Esta vez Genos se acercó a Saitama y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
—¿Quién de los dos me explicará lo que pasó? —les pidió.

Ya después de un leve regaño por parte de Genos y como consuelo, un abrazo. Todo terminó mucho mejor.

Hicieron exactamente lo que Saitama había sugerido, justo al día siguiente visitaron a Kuseno lo que para el pequeño siempre resultaba toda una aventura pues el abuelo lo consentía y le enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes.  
El Dr. Kuseno diseñó un brazalete especial para Chibi. Así, cuando se presentó una situación que le era un peligro y como se lo había prometido a su papá, sin dudarlo les llamó.  
Al final lo que pudo haber acabado en otra riña que iría en desventaja para el niño, terminó con Genos y Saitama dando una tremenda regañiza a cualquier niño que intentara meterse con el suyo.  
También a los padres de estos mismos niños, por supuesto.

Saitama y Genos a veces la tenían difícil sabiendo que Chibi podía ser imprudentemente valiente.

Pero también les llenaba de orgullo.

* * *

Bien, como mencioné allá arriba, tengo pendientes otras tres historias de OPM en un par de ellas serán SaiGenos y la última; la pareja será GarouxMumen.  
Ya casi está listo el capítulo 4 de 28 días como humano, el capítulo 10 de Bindí y un fic casi terminado de ShinxSakuraba de Eyeshield 21.

También me hice una página donde subí un doujinshi JeanxMarco y el siguiente será un TanaEnno.  
Pueden la página en Facebook como: **Sad Cherry.**

Eso era todo, gracias por haber leído. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ah, sí... ¡Estoy viva!, por si se lo preguntaban...


End file.
